


My Angel

by lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster
Summary: It's a date night for you and your angel. You've prepared a selection of drinks and snacks, but what waits for you when you open your bedroom door isn't exactly what you expected. Not that that's a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from [a simple tumblr post](http://lacqueluster.tumblr.com/post/154830714108/lacqueluster-ashiewesker-lacqueluster) which you're welcome to read if you click that link. This is my very first time writing femdom, and this is extremely gentle, I know. I genuinely hope I didn't fuck this up. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: My beta is on vacation and I don't want to bother her to read this smut during her time off. I also don't want to wait a week to post it, so here it is. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

A date with Gabriel is always an adventure. You smile a little at that thought, popping a grape in your mouth. You'll have to remember to tell him that. It's one of those things that'll make him smile that perfect smile, the one that almost borders on shy and betrays his too cool for school Trickster exterior. 

And then he'll kiss your cheek, one of those kisses that are soft and gentle, right at the corner of your mouth. The tenderness in those always makes that ache bloom in your chest, makes you fully realize how much this angel means to you. 

You shake your head at yourself, gathering more stuff for your date. Sometimes dates with Gabe take you to faraway places, places with exotic food and beautiful sights. Tonight, however, is a night in. A night for movies and cuddling, cuddling that will probably lead to more if the lewd wiggle of his eyebrows had been any indication when he popped in to plan the night with you a few days ago. 

Who knows what you'll walk into when you open your bedroom door. Once he'd snapped his fingers so it looked exactly like the inside of an Egyptian tomb, that was to watch Cleopatra. 

“She’s pretty and all,” he’d said around a mouthful of candy corn, pointing at Elizabeth Taylor on screen, “those violet eyes are nice, but she’s got nothing on the real Cleopatra.” 

You’d raised your eyebrows at him. “Oh yeah?”

“Seriously,” he went on, “Cleopatra was a knock out. And none of these people even look Egyptian. This isn’t accurate at all.” 

“So you knew Cleopatra?”

He’d turned away from the screen and focused on you. “Course I did. Someone that important? I made a point to know them all.” 

“And she was really that beautiful?”

“Well,” he’d said, sitting the popcorn bowl aside, “not as beautiful as you.” That’s the last you remember from that movie, things had switched gears pretty quickly after that comment.

Another time he'd created an igloo, an igloo that bordered on an ice castle, icicle chandelier and all. That had been to watch Frozen. 

“We should have a talking snowman like that. I want an Olaf, what do you think?” 

Before you could answer he’d snapped his fingers, a snowman appearing by your side of the bed. It looked down at you, the lumps of coal for it’s mouth curving upwards at the corners, but something about it wasn’t quite right. Instead of cute it was more… unsettling. 

“No,” you shook your head, “that’s freaky, Gabe.” 

He’d huffed and waved it away. “Wait- I know! How about a reindeer? You want a Sven?” He raised his hand to snap and you grabbed it. 

“No more weird pets, let's just watch the movie.” 

He’d rolled his eyes. “There you go, spoiling my fun again.”

You laugh at that memory. That night was ridiculous and over the top, but hunkering down in your bed with him in a pile of blankets with a bucket of popcorn had been exactly what you needed, and somehow he knew that. 

You look over the tray you prepared. You just about cleaned out the kitchen in the bunker preparing this, and you know you'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow to keep Dean from grumbling around about having no snacks. 

You've pretty much got every junk food covered, plus some fruit, lots of different drinks, and candy of course. Always candy. You nod to yourself and set off towards your room. Gabriel is probably already in there.

You carefully balance the tray and open the door. “What the--” you almost step on Gabriel’s leg as you enter the room, and almost lose the tray in the process. “Gabe! What are you doing?”

He’s laying flat on his back on your bedroom floor, not a stitch of clothing on to cover himself. He raises his head to look at you. The shock on your face must catch him off guard, because he suddenly looks hesitant, nervous. 

“I’m all yours?” He says, almost a question. 

It clicks then, what’s happening here, and you manage to kick the door shut behind you with one foot. You set the tray down in a chair and then study him on the floor while he looks up at you with a little apprehension. 

You and Gabriel have never had issues in the bedroom. Quite the contrary actually. Most of the time it’s a give and take, a fluctuating balance between you that leaves you both satisfied. There are times when he’s in control, where he takes charge and borders on dominant. He’s always passionate, but some days he’s almost possessive. 

And some days, every so often, he wants you to take control. He wants you to tell him what to do, how you want it, and he wants your praise. So much praise. Sometimes what he needs is to let his guard down, put all his trust in you, and just feel. 

“You’re all mine, huh?” This always turns you on, having him let go like this. 

He nods, watching you grab the bottom of your shirt and twist it up and off. 

“So if you’re all mine then what should I do with you?”

He doesn’t answer, watching your thumb slip the button of your jeans out and slowly slide them down your hips. You shimmy them a little before stopping mid thigh. 

“Use your words, Gabe. What should I do with you?”

His eyes roam up to meet yours. “Whatever you want.”

You smile down at him. “I like the sound of that.” 

You slip the jeans off and kick them aside, and then you let him watch as you toss your bra and panties on top of them. 

He’s rock hard, he has been since you walked into the room, and you can see the glisten of precome on the tip of his cock now. 

“Did you start without me?” He nod to his cock. It’s bouncing slightly with the beat of his heart. 

His hands are at his sides and he flattens his palms on the cold stone floor. “No, I was just thinking about you.” 

“Thinking about what I was going to do to you?” Your hands move up to cup your breasts. 

“Ye-” he nods a little, “yeah.”

“Good,” you step over his waist, one foot on each side of his hips, and look down at him. “That’s good.” 

His hands wrap around your ankles loosely, and you know he thinks you’re going to lower yourself down onto his cock and give him the relief he needs. 

But you’re not. 

You step away, breaking his hands from your feet. You move up over his chest, your feet almost tucked into his armpits, and kneel down right over his face. 

He takes a deep breath and gives a soft sigh as you settle down on his mouth.

“You tell me if I need to move, if I’m too he--”

You can’t finish that sentence. His tongue is hot and wet, running a line up your folds at a teasingly slow pace. Your hands are in his hair to steady yourself, and you tug it gently.

His tongue pushes in and a shaky breath escapes you. “Shit, that feels good.”

The tip of his tongue starts circles around your clit, then slides down to lap at your entrance. It’s a dance that you know well, and that he knows will drive you crazy and get you off. 

You rock your hips as he winds those hot, wet circles at your clit. The moan that escapes when he flattens his tongue and laps at you heavily sounds like something out of a horrible porn. You can’t help it. 

“Oh God, you’re so good at that.” 

You can almost feel him smile against you at the praise, and you run your fingers through his hair gently. 

The floor is starting to hurt your knees and shins, the cold stone too hard and unforgiving. You try to adjust your weight to ease the ache. It doesn’t help much. 

You roll back on your heels and stand, pulling away from his mouth, and he looks up at you. His mouth is soaked with slick and his eyes follow your ass as you sit on the side of the bed. 

You motion him to come closer. “I needed to get more comfortable. Your work's not done, get over here.” 

He obeys, moving to stand in front of you, waiting for instructions. 

His cock is right in front of your face from where you’re sitting, and you take a second to admire it. 

“Look at that beautiful cock,” you lean forward and lick a line up the underside, making him groan. “I love that you get this hard for me, Gabriel.”

His chest swells a little at the use of his name. It always does at times like this. There’s something special about using an angel’s name in these moments. It’s almost like the most intimate of prayers. 

“On your knees,” you instruct. 

He does as he’s told, and on his way down you cup the side of his face and meet his eyes, those golden brown, amber eyes that seem like they see your soul. Maybe they do. You kiss him gently, tasting yourself on his mouth, and then let him continue to his knees. 

He waits, looking up at you. His hands touch your legs, palms running up your shins. You can feel the warmth of his grace soothing the ache from where you sat on the floor. 

You spread your legs wide for him and he wastes no time. He’s lapping and circling with his tongue, making you moan and gasp and pull on his hair. 

“That’s so good,” you praise him, “so good for me.” 

One hand drops from your thigh down to where you can’t see, you know he’s touching himself. 

“You’re all mine,” you whisper, and he buries his face with a fervor. He’s so eager to pleasure you, so intent on making you come, just knowing how much he wants it pushes you closer to the edge.   
“Wait,” you manage, and he freezes. 

You stand on shaky legs and point to the bed. “On your back.” You preferred the position on the floor, but being on the bed will make it comfortable. Plus you’re buying more time, drawing this out, making it last a little longer. 

He centers himself on the bed, leaned back on one elbow, and waits for what you want. His cock is red, almost angry looking. 

“Do you need a kiss?” 

It doesn’t seem like he was expecting a question and it takes him a second to answer. “Please.” 

“Oh, that’s a _good_ answer, angel.”

A small smile toys at the corner of his mouth, but he doesn’t say anything. These times, the ones where he wants you to take over, those are the most quiet that Gabriel ever gets.

“Where would you like me to kiss you?”

His eyes half close and the expression on his face can only be described as lust. “Wherever you want.” 

You raise a hand to your mouth and tap your lip in thought. “My choice?” You look up and down his body, picking out all your favorite parts. “How am I supposed to choose?”

He doesn’t answer as you settle on the bed beside him, he just lays back fully, head on the pillow, and waits. 

“What if I want to kiss your thigh?” You trail a finger over his right thigh and you’d swear you can see it quiver. “I like your thighs, especially those inner thighs that are so sensitive, mmmm…” you hum, like he’s something tasty you’re considering eating. 

You lightly run your fingers over his balls, just a ghost of a touch, and his hands clutch the sheets. You don’t touch his cock, instead flattening your hand and rubbing the skin around the base of his shaft, and then up his belly. 

“Or I could kiss your stomach. You know how much I like your stomach,” you follow his happy trail up and down, watching his breath catch. 

Tracing the arch of his ribs moves your hands higher, and you run little circles around each nipple. There’s a dusting of hair surrounding them, and you brush over it just barely. 

“I like to kiss your nipples too, when we fuck,” his eyes lock on yours at that word, his pupils blown wide. “I’d rather bite them though, make you whine when I roll them between my teeth.” You pinch them between two fingers lightly.

You can tell he wants you so much, his hands twisting in the sheets at the slightest touch from you, but he doesn’t move. 

“You’re being so good,” you move up over him, straddling his stomach and sitting your wet pussy right on top of him. You lean down and take his face in your hands, and he meets your kiss with an urgency that betrays the calm exterior he’s trying to portray. 

“Do you want me?” You whisper against his lips, and then kiss down his chin and neck. 

“So much,” is all he says. When you look up again his eyes are closed. He’s just listening and feeling now. 

You move down his body once more and kiss the tip of his cock. His head rolls to the side, his hips lifting ever so slightly. You press one more kiss, then lick your lips to wet them, tasting his pre come, before sliding your mouth over the head and sucking him back into your throat. 

He half moans, almost like a sob, and the muscles in his stomach tighten. “I’m-” he breathes as you raise up and lower down again, “that’ll make me come.” 

You slowly raise up, popping your mouth off lewdly. “Can’t have that, not yet.” 

You climb up him and he seems to expect it, his hands moving to your waist to help support you as you sit on his face again. Now you’ve got the mattress under your knees, and the wall to lean into, and you can just rock on his tongue and enjoy. 

“Your mouth is…” you trail off, not able to finish the thought with the magic his tongue is working on you. He’s relentless on your clit, licking at you like you’re a delicacy, his last meal. He can’t get enough. “Your mouth is _mine_ ,” you finally say.

You fleetingly wish you’d turned around so that you could tease his cock while you ride his face, but you’re not changing positions now. You want to come, you’ve come close and stopped twice, you’re letting it happen this time. 

“Yes, baby,” your hands twist in his hair as you roll your hips, “are you touching yourself?”

You can feel his arm jerking in a rhythm under you. He nods as best he can and makes a small whine, it’s all he can manage. 

“Good. I want you to imagine you’re inside me. I’m gonna make you feel so good, okay?”

He whines again, the sound desperate and high. 

“Don’t come, Gabriel. You’re not allowed to come yet. Not until I say.” 

His arm stops and reaches up to squeeze your thigh. 

“So perfect for me, angel,” you’re so close, his tongue swirling just right, and you close your eyes as tight as you can as you feel that heat building low in your belly. There’s not stopping it now. “Yes, make me come. I’m so close, Gabriel, make me come.” 

He doesn’t stop, doesn’t change what he’s doing, but he makes a growling sound as you shove your face down hard and squeeze your thighs. You spasm and clench with a yell, yanking at his hair, legs shaking and your body rocking through your orgasm until you slowly come down. 

You take a minute to catch your breath, just sitting there over top of him, and he doesn’t move a muscle. He waits, breathing hard himself, panting hot breaths into your thigh. 

“That was so good,” you finally say, sliding back to lay over top of him. You kiss him, deep and long, savoring the taste and feel of his wet mouth on yours. “You taste like me,” you whisper in his ear. 

“Taste’s like heaven,” he say softly, making you smile. 

You grip his cock firmly in your hand and he grunts. “Mine,” you say, pumping your hand a few times and then you move down, spitting on the head of his cock and letting it run between your fingers to slick it up. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, as you twist your hand up and around. 

“Will that make you come?”

He nods frantically, his hips lifting off the bed. 

You stop, hand squeezing the base of his cock tightly. It won’t keep him from coming, but it’ll hold it back and slow him down. 

“Not yet. You can’t come yet.” 

He throws an arm over his face, biting his lip. 

You lower your mouth and lick up and down his cock, flattening your tongue. You know it feels good, he’s told you that before, but it’s just enough to tease and not get him off. 

His hands smooth your hair briefly before moving back to almost rip the sheets as you suck the head of his cock hard. He practically yells, trying to shove up into your mouth, but you pull away and leave him thrusting into the air. 

“You want to come?”

His voice is breathy when he answers. “Yeah,” is all he says. 

“How much.” You twist your hand up and around and then pull it away.

“I want to come, please.”

“You don’t want it enough yet,” you lick up and down his shaft, “when you really want it you’ll beg me.” 

He looks at you for a second and you wonder if he’s going to flip you over and fuck you hard and long, but then he lays his head back and closes his eyes, and you have control again. 

You tease him relentlessly for what seems like an hour. Every time he gets close you stop, change what you’re doing, making him sob and groan and growl. He doesn’t move though, doesn’t beg or demand to come, he just lets you play with him. 

With every move of your hands, every tease of your mouth, he twitches and winces and jerks. His stomach hollowing when he sucks in a shaky breath, legs moving, sliding on the sheets. Muscles stand out like ropes in his forearms, biceps stretching and flexing in his desperation.

Finally though, finally he’s had almost all he can take. “Oh fuck, sugar, I need to come so bad, please,” he whines, “please let me come.” 

You smile, though he doesn’t see it, his eyes closed so tight it looks like he’s in pain. You lean down and kiss the red, angry looking head of his cock. 

You move up his body then, throwing your legs on either side of his waist. You wait until he opens his eyes before you kiss his lips gently. “It’s so pretty when you beg, baby. I love the sound of that.”

He never looks away as you lower yourself down onto his cock. The stretch and feel of it inside you is amazing, and you stop when you reach the bottom of his length, letting yourself adjust. 

“You feel how wet I am?”

He nods at you, his mouth hanging open. 

“That’s all for you. You feel so good inside me. You’re mine, Gabriel.” 

His pupils flare at the sound of his name. 

You take his hands in yours, lacing your fingers together, pinning them down with your weight on each side of his head. That’s when you start moving. He can’t do anything but watch and feel, his hands immobile, you’re in total control of the pace. 

It’s slow at first, easy and relaxed. “Feel good?” You ask. 

“So good,” he says, looking up at you, “you feel so good.” 

“Don’t come,” you tell him as you speed up, “you can’t come yet.” You start rolling your hips at the base of his cock, getting some stimulation on your clit. It’s the best you can do while you pin his hands down. 

He closes his eyes again. 

“No,” you stop, slowly pulling yourself up and off of his cock, “eyes open. Look at me.” The tip of his cock is resting at the opening of your pussy, barely touching. 

His honey colored eyes open half way, blinking up at you almost like he’s drunk. “You’re gonna kill me with this, sugar.” 

“Beg me,” you twist your hips, swirling the head of his cock just inside you. “Beg me to fuck you.” You clench your muscles on the tip of him and he winces. 

“Please, oh fuck,” he tries to raise up to kiss you but you don’t let him. He could break away, you can’t really hold him down and you know it, but he doesn’t. He lays his head back down and waits. “You’re so beautiful like this, you’re driving me crazy. I need you to fuck me, please make me come. Please.” The last word is a whining plea that you can’t resist. 

You don’t hesitate and it’s not gentle as you slam down on his cock. You throw your head back, grinding onto him, bouncing your ass and driving him crazy. 

His eyes stay open, watching you as you throw your head back and ride him relentlessly. 

“Don’t come, Gabe,” you moan out, “I’m almost there.” 

“Sugar, I can’t hold on--” 

You break off his words with a kiss, and then rest your forehead on his. “Almost, angel, just hold on,” you grind down, your clit rubbing into the base of his cock, and it’s there, it’s _almost_ there.

You come hard on his cock, you’re hands pulling out of his as you lose strength in your arms from the intensity of it. 

His hands fly around you, wrapping you tight as he drives up into you with everything in him. He grunts and groans as he finally comes, his cock twitching inside you over and over. It doesn’t seem like he’ll ever stop coming, you teased him and denied him so long that it’s more powerful than ever. Finally he relaxes, body going slack under you, but his arms tighten as you slump forward onto his chest. 

“My angel,” you whisper to him softly, “was that okay?” You ask, hoping he likes what you did. 

“Mmmm,” he hums into your hair, “better than okay. That’s exactly what I needed sweetheart, thank you.” 

You smile, kissing his shoulder. His hands frame your face and pull you over, kissing you deeply. He sighs as you finally settle by his side, his arm tucked underneath your shoulders. 

“So,” he finally says, “movie?” 

You laugh, closing your eyes. Sleep sounds good right now, but you wouldn’t mind a movie before you doze off in his arms. 

“What are we watching?”

He snaps his fingers. 

When you look around your room is dark. No, dark isn’t the right word. It’s black, so black that it’s like all the light has been sucked away. Before you can say anything tiny flecks of light start appearing, stars in a night sky. They start moving toward you, then speeding up and zipping past, and then an orb comes into view. As it draws closer you recognize it, and you shake your head against his chest. 

“Really, Gabe? Tonight?”

“It’s time, kitten,” he squeezes you in his arm. “We must marathon Star Wars. It’s now or never. The fate of the universe depends on it. 

You roll your eyes and smack at him half heartedly. “Fine, I think I’ve got enough snacks for a week anyway. Let’s get this show on the road.”

He chuckles, kissing the top of your head. “That’s my girl.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Angel - Lacqueluster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856937) by [CinntaxError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError)




End file.
